


Family fun

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Explicit Language, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Summer is still here, no school for these kids and the parents have a day off, spending time with kids and why not take them to a waterpark for some family fun.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	Family fun

Hopping around the place but she is very excited because "WATERPARK!" she screams making Ouma pick her up "Katia, i told you no more sugar"  
"You gave her some of your jolly racher" Kaito say, changing his son clothes  
"Oh yeah.....Do you want another one?" he ask her, Saihara grab her before Ouma give her anymore candy "Ouma you know how they are when they have candy around" he say, putting her down "Go get your swimsuit" she runs to her bedroom to get her one piece swimsuit. Ouma groan and eat his jolly rancher, Kaito is finish changing his son clothes and fix his hair, that little boy ran off to the living because his favoeite tv show is one, he climb on the sofa, change the channel and watch the tv show, his sister runs, give her swimsuit to Saihara, run to the living room and stand while the tv show. This going to be a long day for them.

At the water park

Olivier is excited about this, finally at the water park! Holding Ouma's hand but he cant contain his excitement about being here!

"Shuichi!" he looks up and see Rantaro in a very comfy tent, they walk to him and see him just by himself with a box cooler full of drinks and a box of cheese pizza  
"Sitting here by yourself?" Ouma ask him, Amami shake his head "Nah Kiibo is playing with Kentaro by the water slide, Tenko took her daughter to the kiddies play place, Kaede went to the bathroom and so on so on" he sits back on his chair, Kaito told Saihara him and Olivier are going to follow them with Katia which he doesnt seem to mind, he goes to his tent which is right next to Amami's and settle everything away.

With Tenko and Tiana

"BRRRRSH!!" she makes noises as she watch people slide down the waterslide, Tenko giggle and hold her "Why do you keep doing that?"  
"Because because people are sliding down the slide and when they get the extra water it makes a big splash" she explains "Mama why does it go BRSSH!"  
Tenko told her "It has a lot of water when you come down, it makes some people wet" she say, making her daughter amazed, her blue eyes widen in amazed, Now she wamts the line to hurry up so her and her mama can go make everyone wet, she looks around, resting her head on Tenko's shoulder then "HI Mommy!" she wave at Tsumugi her other mama, Tsumugi smiles at her "Hey are you and mama going up there?" she ask her, she nods "Yep we are going to make a Brrsh sound and get everyone wet with water!" she say, Tsumugi giggle "Okay, Mommy is going to order some pizza would you lik some?"  
She nods "I want to share with Mama too!" Tenko put her down to fix her soft brown hair into a bun, Tsumugi say her okay before she could head back "Mommy i want my kiss!" making Tsumugi look at her "Im just heading back to order pizza"  
"Mommy kiss!" Tenko hold her, Tsumugi gave her a kiss on the cheek "Would you like one too Tenko?"  
"Yeah" they kiss each other on the lips making their daughter look away, they laugh because she's always cover eyes for stuff like this.

Miu holds her son Laslow hand, he looks around the place while sucking on his thumb, he looks up at Tojo who was in her swimwear, Miu spotted Amami; he's just on his phone so why not walk up to him, he spotted both of them and tell that everyone is doing something, with their kid or other place 

"Well shit" Miu say, Laslow looks at her; pull his thumb out of his mouth and "Shit"  
Tojo and Amami look at him making Miu laugh "THATS MY SON!"  
"Miu mouth!" Tojo say while hold her son, he repeats the word again "shit"  
Tojo told him its a bad word, "He isnt going to ask 'what the hell does shit mean' he's doesnt need to know"  
Tojo hold him "honestly and i though you wouldnt cruse in front of him"  
"bad mothering skills Miu" Rantaro say, she scoff "Im a good mom watch Laslow do you wanna go on the sail boat" she looks at him, he nods reach for her, she holds him "See ya"  
Tojo roll her eyes "I'll be back i need put these stuff away"  
"Do you need help?"  
"No ive got it" she walks over to her tent. Rantaro put his phone away, close up his tent and go find Kiibo and Kentaro right quick before the pizza comes.

Kaede is just holding her son, Kade wont let the water touch his feet "The water dont do you anything" she say, making him hide his face on his shoulder, Maki watch him, hit the water getting Kaede and him wet, that water made Kaede cold "Cold" she say, Kade look at Maki and reach for her; holding her son and sit in the water, he whines wrapping his legs around her upper body part, Kaede sit in the water as well and splash a little water on him, now he's upset both of them got up now putting him down, he clings on to Maki's leg. Our boy is sure something.

After a while of playing with the water, Kentaro runs up to Rantaro, Kiibo feels fine for being in water since he is waterproof and all; Pizza is here "Daddy i want pizza!"  
Rantaro grab his towel "come here" He dries his son hands off and hand him a slice of pizza, Kentaro sit on Rantaro's lap and eat his pizza. Kiibo grabs a slice as well and sit to eat since he can eat food now, thanks Miu!

Now the park is getting kinda full, Saihara is taking his two kids back to the tent because the food is here, Kaito and Ouma are having way too fun here, they were just splashing each with water then they have water guns in their hands, who knows where they got that from, of course Amami joined them to play but now they're all tired out and decided hey why not take a break and grab some grub so here we are, ready to grab something to eat well heading back to their tent, the kids sit and Katia drink Ouma's panta while Olivier takes Kaito's drink and drink it. Saihara see the pizza is here, the twins put the drinks down, drying their hands and eat some pizza, Ouma and Kaito came back with some smoothie and chili cheese fries.

Ouma seen his drink has been touched, good thing he bought another bottle of panta, he sits down and eat; his daughter take some of his fry and eat it. Saihara put on some sunglass and eat.

Today is a good day for some family fun.


End file.
